


Are You Alright?

by twyly56



Series: Loyalty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs Love, Castiel Gets a Hug, Castiel Needs a Hug, Comforting Balthazar (Supernatural), Crying Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Sibling Balthazar (Supernatural), Hugs, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Balthazar (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Balthazar asks how Castiel is rather than if he is working with the King of Hell.





	Are You Alright?

Sunlight shone through dense dark green leaves, branches overlapping each other, and thick grass rose a few inches off the ground to cradle the lone angel's sneaker clad feet. He stood at the bottom of the little dip of the park trail, pale blue eyes blinking away the bright rays from his sight. A soft flutter of wings caught his attention, and he turned to see a man appear at the top of the path. His face split into a genuine smile as the trenchcoated figure locked impossibly sapphire eyes with him, the other's guarded and wary. 

"Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas. How good of you to come."

"Balthazar, why did you summon me here?" Balthazar stepped forward and spread his long fingers leisurely. 

"Can I ask you a direct question?" he asked. 

"Of course," Castiel replied. 

"Are you alright?" Balthazar asked. Castiel stopped and froze for a split second. The mask his friend wore cracked visibly, and he was clearly struggling to keep his icy composure. 

"It is not of import," Castiel answered quietly. Balthazar chuckled, low and saddened, shaking his head. 

"You always were a such terrible liar," he said. Castiel bowed his head before looking back up at him.

"It's not... going well for me. My friends, they... abandon me... plot against me. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. It's difficult to understand," Castiel murmured. 

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas? Nothing's changed. In for a penny, in for a pound." 

Balthazar walked up to his brother and grabbed his hand, holding it gently between two of his own. From the way the ground was angled, he had to look up to peer into Castiel's eyes, and he felt a bit helpless as a tear streak down his cheek. Balthazar smiled sadly at him and tugged his friend into his arms. 

Castiel stiffened for a moment, and his eyes sought Balthazar's. He stared back at the other seraph, rubbing slow soothing circles on his clothed arms with his thumbs. Castiel must have found what he was looking for because he went limp and let the crystalline tears fall freely from his wet eyes. His brother shook with silent sobs, his head buried in the crook of Balthazar's neck. Balthazar tightened his grip on Castiel's clothes and just breathed slow and steady, his attention fully riveted on the other angel. 

"It's okay, Cas. It's okay," he whispered into his brother's ear. 

 _"It will be,"_ Castiel murmured in response. Balthazar frowned and clamped down on the automatic impulse to ask what he meant by that. Castiel needed him, so he would be here. Just for him. Always and forever. 


End file.
